Secret Neighbor
Secret Neighbor is a multiplayer spin-off of Hello Neighbor, developed by TinyBuild Games. The game involves a group of children trying to break into the basement of the Neighbor's home. Unbeknownst to them, one of the kids is The Neighbor in disguise. Children have to collect keys to unlock the basement door, while the Neighbor must catch all of the children. It was fully released on October 24, 2019. Summary Secret Neighbor is a multiplayer Social Horror game set in the Hello Neighbor universe. A group of kids tries to sneak into their creepy Neighbor's house. Events of the game take place between Act 1 and 2'' of the original Hello Neighbor game. 6 players sneak into the house, trying to get into the locked basement door -- only to realize one of them is the Neighbor in disguise. As the Children Your goal is to get into the Neighbor's basement. You must work together and explore the house carefully to find the keys needed to unlock the basement door. Tips *Sticking together is recommended, as splitting up or going it alone can easily leave you vulnerable to the Neighbor. *Make sure to always have an item in your inventory. That way, if the Neighbor is attacking one of your teammates, you can throw items at the Neighbor to stun him, resulting in him dropping the child. *The crow will mark the location of the last key needed to unlock the basement door. If you go to the crow, you just need to look in the crows' general area. If the Neighbor has taken the crow, there will eventually be another crow that appears. *Introduced in the Easter Update, there are 6 different classes you can choose from. Each class has an ability that you can use to your advantage: **Leader ''- Buffs the speed of all nearby players, and can blind the Neighbor if nearby. Useful if the Neighbor is attacking your teammates. **''Brave ''- Can escape the Neighbor's grip, which stuns him in the process. **''Inventor ''- Can craft items using cogwheels. You can craft the following items: A saucepan, for 1 gear. Flashlight saucepan, for 2 gears, and a toy rifle, for 5 gears. **''Scout ''- Use nuts to fire at the Neighbor with her slingshot. If you're out of ammo, you can reload at a big bag filled with nuts. One of the upper floors, the greenhouse, kitchen, and garage. **''Detective ''- Has a photo of a key's location. The other kids can't see the photo, so you'll have to describe the location to them. **''Bagger ''- Has an additional inventory slot. If you keep your inventory full for a long period of time, you receive an additional slot. This allows having more items in your inventory, such as keys to unlock the basement door, or miscellaneous items you can throw to stun the Neighbor. You Win When All of the children have entered the basement, or if only one child has entered the basement and the timer runs out. As the Neighbor Your goal is to catch all of the children before they unlock your basement door. You start the game disguised as a child, and you can transform into the Neighbor and back by pressing T. Tips *Try to gain the trust of the children, so that when they least expect it, you can strike them! *Pick your moments to reveal to yourself and attack. It is safer to attack a child who is alone; attacking the entire group is far riskier because at least one child may be holding an item they can throw at you, preventing you from catching them. *The crow will mark the location of the last key needed to unlock the basement door. If you reach the crow before the kids, then you can take it, thus forcing the kids to continue to search while you can use the time to attack them. *In the spawn rooms, you can press a red button that temporarily reveals the locations of the children and locked off passages. (The Radar/Sonar power-up prior to the Summer Beta). *You have unique power-ups that you can use to your advantage, although to use them, you have to level up by interacting with a generator. There are 3 generators in the house, one in the library, kitchen and roof. Each can only be used once. Once you've leveled up, you unlock a power-up that you can use for the rest of the match. You even get more stamina the more you level up. **''The power-ups for each Neighbor are as follows, there will be a number at the end of it for you to know which order it's obtained:'' Neighbor's Abilities (Default) * Disguise ''- Transform into the child nearest to you. '''(1) *'''''Bear Trap - Put down a bear trap that temporarily stuns a child that gets caught in it, but said trap takes time to set up. (3) *'Rage' - It was introduced in the Beta. When getting hit by an item 5 times in a row, Rage can be activated. You get red eyes, meaning that you get a tremendous speed boost and become invulnerable to anything for a period of time. (2) Clown's Abilities *''Smoke Bomb ''- Blocks the kids' vision and slightly damages and slows them. You can see the other kids fine. (3) *''Confusion ''- Children that escape your grip become dazed for a number of seconds. (2) *''Camouflage ''- Initially introduced in the Halloween Update, you can disguise yourself as a random household object. In this form, you can still interact with items and catch children. You can also sprint infinitely, without needing to recover while camouflaged. When camouflaged, there will be a mustache in front of the item you're cloaked as, which alerts the kids that it is not an ordinary item, be sure to hide it in order to be fully immersed. (1) You Win When All of the children have gone missing, or when the timer runs out. Gameplay Identifying who's a Child and who's the Neighbor * Throwing enough items at a player brings them to their knees and crawl. In this state, what the other players can do to this downed player reveals who they are. If the downed player is the Neighbor, they have 2 choices, give up or not. If they give up, you will see that they disappear and turn into The Thing dissolving. The downed child can still be helped up. If the downed child is not ''the Neighbor, they can get up themselves or get helped by someone else. * There are 3 generators, one in the library, one in the kitchen and one on the roof. The Neighbor can use these generators to level up, giving him one of his abilities. If a child is seen interacting with the generator, then they are the neighbor. Other children cannot interact with it. * If you see a person interacting with one of the bookshelves, you automatically know that the person who entered the room is the Neighbor, as other children cannot interact with it. *You can hear an odd sound when the Neighbor transforms. Try to figure out where the sound came from. If a player is near the place you heard the sound from, they may, or may ''not ''be the Neighbor. ('NOTE:' ''The transform sound's volume and distance has been reduced and can sometimes only be heard when you're very close to the Neighbor.')' *If 2 players have the same name and appearance, then one of them is the Neighbor in disguise. Through voice chat, you can figure out who the actual child is. Trivia ▪There is an easter egg where if all the players (The Neighbor too) flip the numbered switches at the same time the lights will go out followed by a lightning storm that kills everyone no matter what instead of it saying "missing" or "captured" it will just display a "?" mark. *According to tinyBuild pre-release, This takes place in between acts 1 and 2 when Nicky is in the basement. However, it is important to note the "canon" ending to this (if this game really is canon at all) is that all the kids were "missing" (Since Aaron Peterson is shown saving Nicky in act 2 through the keyhole). *The basement door has 6 locks on it in total. The colors of the locks correspond with the color of the keys required to open them (Red, Yellow, and Blue). The colors are randomized every game. **There used to be green keys and locks in the pre-alpha of Secret Neighbor. *If the Neighbor is holding a child and is standing in front of a door, then if the Neighbor is stunned, the child will be dropped behind the door. This was only functional in the Alpha. **Because of this, if the door in question is the basement door, then once the Neighbor is stunned, the child will be behind the door and the game will count this as the children breaking into the basement and therefore winning. But, since this got patched it won't be able to work anymore. *Prior to the Christmas update, when the Neighbor grabbed a child, he would hold them in both hands, and the child would burst into a bunch of missing posters after a few seconds, indicating a successful capture. As of the Christmas update, when the Neighbor catches a child, he holds them in his right hand, and the child screams for help while having a terrified facial expression. They then turn into a mannequin before bursting into missing posters. After children get captured, they will leave shoes on the floor with a missing poster beside it, indicating that someone right there had been caught. **In the pre-alpha, they didn't actually burst into missing posters. They were instead turned into rag dolls, meaning that all that was left of them was just a lifeless body and not a couple of shoes with a missing poster. In the full game, Patch 8 was released and it included different sounds for when each class got caught. *When a downed Neighbor is killed, he turns into The Thing before dissolving and respawn into his security room. *The Neighbor's house theme usually changes when there's a specific holiday. The Christmas update made everything outside covered in snow, they replaced most of the boxes with presents and changed the wallpapers around the house, but most notably, the Christmas tree and the fireplace in the main room. *Prior to the Christmas update, downed players could only be killed, and the death animation would reveal if they were a child or the Neighbor (Missing posters if they were a child, and The Thing if they are the Neighbor). After the Christmas update, you can now help up anyone who is downed, but you can't help up the neighbor, as the option is disabled. *As of the Christmas Update, the Neighbor can now be killed when enough items are thrown at him. Gallery Steam Screenshots ScreenSN1.PNG ScrrenSN2.PNG SNScreenshot89.PNG SNScreenshot100.PNG ScrrenshotSN200.PNG Generator.png SNScrrenShot300.PNG SNScrrenshot400.PNG SNScreenshot500.PNG ru: Secret Neighbor Category:Games Category:Main